Lost Love, Renewed
by megzy4242
Summary: Kairi and Gray were beyond in love. They felt that they would be together forever, so adding another participant didn't seem like a bad idea. Until Gray decided it was no longer working. But, that was years ago. Now, Kairi is back for one more chance at her beloved Gray. Smutty smut and lemony lemons to come in later chapters. Gray x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**My first attempt at something...risque? sure why not. Don't be too harsh, but comments are welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading my story, would love to hear what you have to say!**

**As always, i do not own any of the characters (besides kairi) nor do i own anything of FairyTail.**

**~Megzy4242**

"Mirajane!" I exclaim, rushing up to my former co-model. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Kairi?" the bar tender shrieks. Her tray drops from her hand onto the floor and her arms fly out around my body. "Kairi it is you! Master look! Kairi's back! She's back!"

"What Mirajane? What do you want from me? I'm very busy-" Master shouts, coming down the stairs and into the bar with all the other Fairy Tail members. "Kairi?"

"Master. Good to see you again," I reply, pulling away from my friends embrace to look at my old teacher.

"How've you been? It's been so long since you've last visited us! You need to come home more often. I'm not getting any younger, ya know!" Master chastised.

"Yea, yea," I reply, waving the old man away while I wander down the aisle of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Where have you been all this time? I mean, obviously out there fighting and everything, but why so long? Even your sister comes back after every mission she goes after," Mirajane asks, setting her elbows on the bar. I sit myself down on a stool in front of her.

"Well, I meant to come back. I got side tracked. Once the villagers witnessed what I could do, suddenly they all knew of someone or some other town or whatever that needed help. I was going all over the place, raking in money and favors and all sorts of things. I still have a couple things to do, but thankfully, they were all here. So I was able to come back home. I just got through with the last of the missions and collections." I sighed contentedly. "It's good to be back."

"Kairi? Is that you?" a voice asks from the large door. I turn to see my sister Erza standing with Natsu, Gray, and another girl I haven't seen before. Happy was on Natsu's shoulder, his face a light with wonder at my sitting there.

"One-chan. It's been a while."

"Longer than that, little sister. When did you get back?" Erza asks, strutting down the aisle and plopping down into the stool beside me. The boys followed suit, but didn't sit.

"Around midnight. I just came into the Guild not too long ago."

My sister nods, her eyes thoughtful. "You remember Natsu and Happy."

"How could I forget," I state, standing to hug the pink-haired boy. Happy bounced over to my shoulder and hugged my neck.

"You've been gone too long, Kairi," Happy states, sitting on my shoulder and sliding down my arm onto the floor. He reaches up to my belt and produces my Specialty Cards. "Did you get any new ones?" he asks, flipping through them.

"A couple. Mostly low level though. I've gotten all the hearts and clubs, maybe half the spades, and a couple diamonds. I haven't looked through my latest payment rewards yet, so I may or may not have more than that," I reply as Happy lays all my Cards on the bar. Erza leans over his shoulder and watches his growing interest.

"Kairi, this is Lucy. She's the newest member of Fairy Tail. She works with Celestial Spirits!" Natsu exclaims, pulling the blonde girl to his side and smiling proudly.

I smile and shake my head. "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you. I hope this bozo hasn't caused too much trouble for you."

"Eh, I can manage. I hope you don't mind my asking, but what kind of wizard are you?" she asks.

"She's kind of like a combination of a couple different ones. Mostly, Kairi is like her sister. But she uses cards to choose the weapon or weapons she uses. Sometimes she'll get armor cards, but those she picks herself. Her method is to let her enemy pick her weapon. Then she uses that weapon all throughout battle! Isn't that cool?" Happy explains, handing me the King of Spades, my highest card so far.

The card morphs into a two-handed sword that fits easily into my hands. It's decorated with little gems on the hilt and a long guard in the shape of two snakes. This happens to be my favorite weapon so far.

Lucy's eyes go wide with wonder. "Whoa! Every card does that?"

"Sure do. Except each one is different. If Happy picked the Ace of Clubs, it would be a big clunky weapon that's hard to maneuver or something that's equally difficult to use. If I had the King of Diamonds, that'd be the best weapon I could possibly have," I say, sliding the sword out in front of me and letting it turn back into a card between my middle and forefinger. Happy snatches it back and continues to look through my pile. "Not many Wizards use things like that for weapons or use the methods that I do. Nevertheless, I find that they add a little bit of mystery to the battles. No one ever knows what weapon they're going to be beaten with."

"I think it's pretty cool," she says, smiling.

"Yeah, real cool…" Gray says, rolling his eyes. "I've gotta go. See you guys later." Gray turns on his heel and storms out of the Guild.

"Gray, wait!" I shout, running after his receding figure. "Nice meeting you Lucy!" I say over my shoulder.

I run after Gray into the afternoon light. The sun hits my eyes and temporarily blinds me. The heat feels good on my exposed skin and the freshness of the air is welcomed into my lungs. My hand clamps down on soft fabric and hard muscle underneath.

"Go away. I don't want to deal with this right now," Gray says, stopping under my touch but shrugging my hand away.

"Gray you can't keep acting like this! After all this time, you still haven't forgiven me? I didn't even say it! You jumped to the conclusion all on your own!" I declare to his back.

"I saw what I saw. And I saw you loving him more than me. It never would have worked out anyways! How can two men share one girl? It just doesn't work like that," Gray says, turning to face me. His face is filled with pain and remembrance. "I loved you way more than he did and you know that!"

"You both loved me the same. He's your twin! You both do the same thing and react the same way! He felt that I was giving more love to you and you think I was giving more love to him! I tried to be equal, but I slipped up. It was one time we fooled around without you. One time, Gray! And if you had waited a moment, I was going to do the same with you! But you never gave me the chance to…"

"Please, Kairi I don't want to talk about this right now." Gray touches his temples.

"But we can't leave it like this. Can't leave us like this…baby I miss you…I tried to drown you out by just being away for a long time, but it just made things worse. I thought about you even more! I can't bear to see you like this…I'm sorry," I pleaded, clasping my hands together.

"I…I just…I can't handle something like this right now!" Gray shouts, gathering attention from passer-byes.

"Then later? Please?"

Gray looks at me one last time and sighs. "Fine. My apartment in two hours, okay? But until then, just leave me be." I nodded, grateful for him giving in. I would fix this mess. Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I would fix this mess. Tonight.

Erza's cool hand lands on my exposed shoulder. "Is that why you've been gone so long? It is, isn't it?"

I nod. "I thought it would help if we had some space for a while. Time to think and be on our own. If he had found someone else and moved on, or if I had, then we would leave everything the way we had left it. But, he's still troubled by it and so am I."

"So what are you going to do? Let him go?" she asks.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to see where our conversation leads. Say, you don't suppose I could hang out at your place for a couple hours? I still have to go through all my earnings from the last couple of missions. You could help me sort everything out."

My sister smiles at me. "It used to be both of ours, you know. Still is if you need to use it." We slid into step and head to our once-shared apartment. It's the same as it was since I left, except most of my things are packed away.

"Doesn't seem like you get a lot of use out of this place anymore," I state, touching the bedpost.

"I've reached S-level. Tougher, longer jobs. Plus, Natsu has been getting into more and more trouble lately, so Master always sends me off to save his sorry ass." Erza shakes her head in spite of the Dragon Slayer.

"I always knew he'd grow up to make trouble." I slung off my backpack and placed it on the floor in front of me. The contents came spilling out of the over-turned bag, falling into a mountain of rewards and gifts I had acquired.

"How many jobs did you say you took?" Erza asked, kneeling down opposite me.

"One too many if you ask me. Most of them weren't posted in the guilds, but still bad. Of course, you know how some of these people are. Feeling that it's not that big a deal. I didn't accept anything too luxurious due to this small aspect, but a lot of money was made off these little jobs."

My sister and I spent the next hour or so going through the mound, splitting my rewards between food money and money going towards my savings. I had received three more cards that I took me about 10 minutes each to charm into a weapon. Sometimes they came charmed, other times you had to do it yourself.

By the time I was finished, it was time for me to head over to Gray's house. I stood and brushed off my skirt. "I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up for me," I told Erza who was sitting on her bed reading. She nodded and told me good luck just as I had walked out the door.

It didn't take me long to reach Gray's house. My mind's eye could practically see the route as I walked it.

When I reached his front doorstep, my nerves were a mess and my heart was beating wildly under my chest. I didn't know what to expect. I remembered his face when he first caught his brother and me together, the hurt and pain. I never wanted to see that face again, but it might make a grand entrance tonight if things go bad.

I sighed and reached for the handle just as the door flew open. Low and behold, there he was, Gray's twin brother, Lyon. His black hair was a mess and his eyes were menacing yet apologetic.

Lyon almost ran into me in his hast to get out of Gray's apartment. His eyes went wide and a small smile stretched across his face. "Kairi…hey."

I covered my arms over my chest and nodded at him. "Hi. Can I get by?" I ask, gesturing towards the hallway behind him.

"Gray's not in the best of moods right now. He almost iced my ass…I wish you luck…" Lyon said, brushing past me.

"Lyon, wait." I say, turning to catch his arm. "I know everything's messed up between us. All of us…and I'm sorry for what happened. I really did love you at the time, but things are different now…can you ever forgive me?"

For a moment, he didn't respond. I could feel his arm flexing and relaxing under my grip when he finally sighed. "Yeah, we're good…" he murmured. I smiled and squeezed his arm one last time before releasing him.

"Thanks Lyon!" I gently kiss his cheek and race up the flight of stairs to Gray's apartment with a newfound courage that things will go well. My fingers interlace themselves behind my back while I wait for Gray to answer his door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, LYON!" he shouted, throwing open the door.

"Lyon is gone. I ran into him on the way up…" I say shyly.

"Oh…sorry…you can come in." Gray opened the door more and moved to the side, allowing me to walk through.

"You still haven't changed a thing since last time I was here, you know that?" I commented, sitting myself down on his swirling chair at his desk.

"I haven't had the time to. Besides, I like how it is now. Brings back good memories…" Gray's sentence hangs in the air, unfinished. The both of us are thinking the same thing, all the times we had hung out together in this apartment when we were younger, when we were in love.

_"Kairi!" Gray waved, jogging up beside me as I walked back to the guild._

_"Hey, you," I whisper, taking his hand in mine and smiling up at him._

_"How was the job? Was it hard? I knew I should've gone with you…" Gray babbles, his eyes filled with concern._

_"Baby, I'm fine, I promise! Everything went well. The wolf was angry because one of the village children took her pup without realizing it," I explained._

_Gray let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at him, thinking about his beautiful face and how it looked when it was buried between my legs. "Why don't we go back to your place, hm?" I ask, nudging him slightly with my chest._

_His eyes light up with mischief and love while he pulls me along to his apartment._

But that was before Lyon appeared. Before we decided to share me. Before all of this…

"Gray?" I murmur, looking up from the floor to peer at his solemn face. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his hands were starting to shake ever so slightly.

"Kairi, I loved you…how could you choose someone like him over me? We were together longer than you even knew him!"

I didn't say anything to defend myself. No words came to my lips to ease the pain Gray was feeling, so I just sat there in silence.

"I mean, I understand it was a mutual decision from all of us to try and share you, but for you to go and do that with him behind my back? How could you!" Gray shouted, pacing around the floor in front of me.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, knowing that would never be enough.

"You killed me, Kairi. You said you loved me, you said we'd always be together, and you chose him over me. After everything we went through together, you chose my twin brother!"

"I'm sorry, Gray…really I am. I wish I could do something about what happened, but I can't…it was a lapse in judgment and there's nothing I can do to change that…" I murmured, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Gray sighed, his shoes appearing on the floor in front of me. "Kairi, look at me."

I raise my head to look him in the eye, streaks of tears crawling down my cheeks. Gray stares at me for a moment before kneeling. He brushes his thumb against my cheek to wipe away a fresh tear, causing me to lean in against his hand out of instinct.

Neither of us moves. I can see Gray swallow hard and feel the rapid beating of his pulse in his thumb. All the emotions I had stored away while I was gone have reached a peak and I just couldn't stand being away from him anymore.

**OOOOOOOO! What's going to happen?! Well...guess you'll have to find out in the next chapteeer! ^_^**

**I promise, smutty smut lemons and all that good stuff in the next couple chapters. I SWEAR!**

**~Megzy4242**


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of us moves. I can see Gray swallow hard and feel the rapid beating of his pulse in his thumb. All the emotions I had stored away while I was gone have reached a peak and I just couldn't stand being away from him anymore.

My body launched itself at Gray at the same second his arms reached out for me. We tumbled onto the floor together, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, bunching his shirt into my hands and pressing my face into his chest. "I'm sorry for everything! For leaving, for ignoring what happened, for letting Lyon touch me, for sneaking around behind your back, for leaving you, for taking on so many jobs just to stay away, for making you so sad, for making you depressed! EVERYTHING!"

"Kairi," Gray murmured, holding my sobbing body close to his and rocking back and forth in a soothing motion. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't listen to anything both of you said when it happened, and I shouldn't have let it get this bad. I was being childish for so long…I just love you so much Kairi…I didn't want to accept the fact that you had moved on," Gray said. I could feel tears falling onto the top of my head and heard his voice wavering.

"I haven't moved on, Gray! I still love you more than anything or anyone! Yes, I know, you saw me sleeping with Lyon. But, really, he was showing me some tricks to make sex even better…I figured because you guys were twins that you'd both like the same things and I wanted to do something special with you…but we got carried away and you walked in…god, Gray I'm so sorry!" I cried again, covering my face with my hands against his chest.

"Really? You wanted to do something special. For me…?" he asked, his fingers curling under my chin to get me to look up at his beautiful face.

I nodded sadly. "I wasn't very good at foreplay and I wanted to get better, so Lyon was helping me…or at least that's how it started. Then things got heated and…you know what happens next," I whisper to his shirt, looking anywhere but in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes would be the end of me if I looked at them now as they filled with pain, regret, and a billion other emotions.

"Kairi…I…" Gray stuttered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't you start crying too!" I say, finally looking him in the eye. He started leaning in close to me, his lips ghosting over mine.

"You wouldn't happen to remember any of what you learned, would you?" he asked seductively, brushing his fingers over the thin layer of cloth covering my chest.

"Gray!" I whimpered, moving my hand to the edge of his shirt. I shoved my fingers under the fabric, feeling his toned chest and stomach for the first time in a very long while.

"Baby I miss your touch," he groaned, his shirt suddenly disappearing from his body.

"I can see that…" I replied, grinding against his now rock-hard crotch. My movement earned me a solid grunt from Gray as well as his little friend to twitch in happiness.

"Don't tease me, woman." Gray shoved me up against the side of the bed, his knee in between my legs and his arms on either side of me.

"Don't tell me what to do," I replied. Gray attacked my mouth with his own, shoving his tongue down my throat and grabbing at me wherever his hands could reach. There was a ripping sound and a cool breeze over my chest. I pulled away from Gray's attack to find that he had ripped my shirt right down the middle, exposing my bra.

"Heh…sorry. Hope you didn't like that shirt…" Gray said nervously, throwing a hand behind his head.

"Glad I wore my good bra today." I stripped off the ruined garment and pulled Gray's head down in between my breasts. He happily complied and pulled the lacey fabric down, allowing my breasts to spill out.

"They're still as gorgeous as I remember…," he murmured, bouncing them in his hands.

"They haven't been touched in so long! I forget what it's like to have them sucked!" I cried dramatically.

"Lemme remind you then, you naughty girl." Gray's mouth slowly descended over my right breast, licking and sucking at my nipple. His icy cold fingers went to work on my left breast, massaging, tugging, and pinching. I moaned loudly against the assault, pushing his head against me while entangling my fingers in his sexy black hair.

A moment later and he switched, sucking my left and massaging my right. Gray continued to switch between them for what felt like forever before lifting his head.

"Did that jog your memory?" he asked, now both hands tugging at each of my breasts. I couldn't answer, my mind too overstimulated with the pleasure erupting from my chest. "Hm? I said, do you remember now?" he asked again, tugging aggressively at my chest. "If you don't answer me, I'll have to punish you…and you know how much I love punishing you," Gray whispered near my ear, giving my nipples another good pinch.

"I…i….remember!" I shouted, gently rubbing my core against his knee.

"Too late. Looks like you're getting punished, little missy." Gray suddenly lifted me up from the floor and tossed me onto the bed. He kneeled himself down between my legs and lifted up my skirt.

**Heheee! Getting into some sexy stuffz ;D seee i promised you didn't i! haha, well expect there to be another sexy one next chapter.**

**~Megzy4242**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting in a while. Been busy...HOWEVER it is summer and i shall be posting to this story and another one i have (hopefully) routinely. this one is short in comparison to my other chapter,s but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

"Too late. Looks like you're getting punished, little missy." Gray suddenly lifted me up from the floor and tossed me onto the bed. He kneeled himself down between my legs and lifted up my skirt.

"You little slut. Look at you, you're sopping wet!" he exclaimed, brushing his fingers over my soaked underwear. Gray spread my legs wide open and pushed his face into my covered womanhood. I shrieked at the sudden heat of his breath.

"Gray!" I called, feeling his fingers hook the thin material and push it to the side.

"You even smell like a bitch. How many guys have seen this sexy pussy while you were away, huh?" Gray asked, fingering my entrance and licking my clit. I shrieked again, praying to god that Gray still didn't have any neighbors.

"None! I didn't do anything with anyone while I was away!" I cried as Gray shoved one digit into my awaiting cunt.

"Don't lie to me…" he murmured, thrusting his finger in and out of my pussy.

"I'm…not! I swear! I haven't had sex since I left! AGH!" Gray shoved another finger into me, smiling evilly at me.

"You're too sexy to stay innocent that long, Kairi." Another finger found its way into my core.

"Gray…oh god, Gray! I'm about to-!" I moaned, just seconds away from reaching my climax. The fingers disappeared from inside me, leaving me lonely and empty. I whimpered as Gray's nose nudged my clit and his tongue licked the length of my entrance.

"You're not allowed to cum. Not until I say so…" he explained, pulling my skirt and panties off my body and leaving me completely naked before his hungry eyes. "You're so fucking sexy, Kairi…I can't control myself when I'm around you!"

Gray buried his face in my cunt, licking and biting and sucking. I screamed out his name from the overwhelming sense of pleasure. His long tongue licked away at my hole, teasing me, until I took his face and shoved it farther into my core. He tongue-fucked me with his eyes watching my face, a mischievous glint in them.

I moaned and groaned at his torturous games, climbing to my peak only for him to pull away again. I whimpered and reached for his head to push it back between my legs. "Please…"

"What, baby? What do you want me to do? Tell me what you want," Gray murmured, resenting any effort I forced upon him to go back to his work.

"I want you!"

"Want me to what? I want to hear you say it, you dirty whore."

"I want you to let me cum! I want to cum all over your face and I want you to lick it all up!" I shouted, exasperated, my eyes begging and pleading with his.

A wicked grin spread over his slowly descending lips. They landed on my pubic bone, lightly kissing down and around my core, teasing the fuck out of me. Gray kissed my inner thighs and then started to breath over my clit, just to get me wet. "You want it," he asked tantalizingly.

"YES!" I screamed, bucking my hips up to his mouth. Immediately, Gray shoved four fingers into my sopping wet pussy and his tongue teased and sucked on my clit. I could feel my climax quickly climbing back up to its peak. Gray pounded his fingers into me while vigorously sucking my clit. His free hand reached up and tweaked my nipple, sending me over the edge. I called out Gray's name, riding out my climax with him lapping up all my juices.

**Well...that escalated quickly, no? Haha! As always Reveiw, Follow, Favorite, all that good stuffz. **

**~Megzy4242**


	5. Chapter 5

When it was over, Gray kissed my hip and slipped up next to me. "How was that?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

"Amazing…I wasn't lying about sleeping with anyone while I was gone. I had plenty of opportunities, but it just didn't feel right with how we let things go. Believe it or not, but I stayed pure the entire time I was gone!"

Gray held my naked body to his, gently grazing his fingertips over my exposed chest. "I know baby, and I do believe you. I get carried away in the heat of the moment…I don't mean it. It just comes out," he murmurs.

"Its fine, Gray. I like it rough!" I state, reaching down and squeezing his crotch. "I bet you've been naughty though haven't you. I bet you slept with half the girls in Fairy Tail, huh? I bet that you call up the blonde whenever you get real horny and she talks dirty to you," I accuse, slipping down the bed until my face was in front of his covered manhood.

"Lucy! No way. She's not my type."

"What about Cana, hm? Or that blue-haired girl who was eyeing you the entire time you were in the guild? You probably had a three some with them! Or maybe my sister was there and it was a foursome?" My fingers tug at Gray's pants, sliding them down his legs and throwing them onto the floor.

"I would never…ngh…have a three some with Cana and Juvia!"

"Oh? You're not denying my sister then?" I rip Gray's boxers down, letting his erection bounce happily next to my mouth. I take his full 8 inches into my hand and lick the underside; taking my time and watching Gray's face melt in ecstasy.

"Kairi I didn't sleep with anyone while you were gone!" Gray states, throwing his head back.

"I can believe that. You're so sensitive here. It'd be impossible for you to be so sensitive and have had sex…" I slowly pop his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his slit.

Gray cries out and takes a handful of my hair, pushing me down onto his member as far as I could go without gagging. I start to move my head, bobbing up and down over his erection while pumping the rest of him with my hand.

Once I had gotten used to his dick in my mouth, I went faster, taking more of him in and pumping my hand in time with the motions of my head. Gray's moans escalated into cries of pleasure, the hand on my head pressing down so I could get even more of his manhood into my mouth.

"Oh god…K-Kairi!" he groaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

I lifted my free hand up to his balls, bouncing them around and giving them gentle squeezes. In one fluid motion, I removed the hand on his manhood and took every last bit of him into my mouth. Gray screamed, his penis growing even harder and starting to throb.

"Don't…stop! Please!" Gray begged, pulling my head up a little off his entirety then shoving me back down. I let him move my head for a couple strokes, and then began to quicken the pace.

Gray moaned and groaned louder than ever before, his balls tensing up in my hand. He cried out my name seconds before rope after thick rope of cum flooded into my mouth.

Miraculously, I was able to swallow it all. I slipped his manhood out of my mouth and smiled up at Gray, showing my empty mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus, Kairi! I can't believe you actually did that!" Gray comments, pulling me back up to his face and kissing my forehead.

"The main thing I learned from your brother was to get every last inch of you in and swallow every last drop of your cum without gagging," I stated triumphantly.

"Remind me to thank him for that."

"Duly noted. So, where do we go from here?" I ask, afraid that after all we had done today was going to be for nothing.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I mean like…us. Are we back together or was this our last night of passion or…what?"

Gray pondered my question for a moment, his face scrunching up in thought. "Well, how about we just start here and see where this leads," he whispers, sliding one hand behind my neck and pulling my lips to his.

His kiss was gentle, yet passionate. I slid my fingers into his hair and moaned into his mouth. Gray threw one leg over my hips, climbing on top of me.

His weight was comfortable, although heavy. His skin was warm, yet cool at the same time. Memories of past nights came flooding back to me, remembering all the nights of passion we shared in this very room, on this very bed; how back then his weight and temperature matched that of the present, how our emotions pressed forward.

I pulled back from Gray's delicious kiss. Our breath equally ragged, our hearts racing in time together. "Make love to me," I whispered, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Gray's fingers reached behind him, passing over my thigh. I moaned at his touch. He pulled my legs up around his waist, kneeling in front of me. He lined himself up with my awaiting hole, rubbing the tip of his head on my clit.

"Gray~!" I cried, arching my back as he slipped his head inside me.

"You're so fucking tight…!" Gray cried. Inch by inch, he worked his way into me until his entire member was sheathed.

For a moment, Gray didn't move. I grinded against his hips, telling him to go but his face scrunched up.

"If I move, I'm going to cum…"

I whimpered. "But I want you baby!"

"Just…wait," Gray murmured. He grabbed onto my thigh, repositiong himself between my legs. I mewled at the friction of his dick rubbing gently against my walls, while Gray grunted.

Slowly, he started to move, pulling out and pushing back in. He bit his bottom lip, sweat dripping down his forehead from holding himself back.

"Go faster!" I cried, pulling myself up and slamming back down onto Gray's throbbing manhood. He cried out in ecstasy, taking hold of my hips. His face scrunched up in concentration and he started to pull out and slam back in. His movements were hard, but slow.

I whined again, wanting him to take me hard and fast. The tantalizingly slow pace wasn't enough for me. Suddenly, Gray's ministrations came faster, his member pounding into me.

He leaned over me, nipping at my neck. I groaned under him, sliding my arms around his throat and throwing my head back. He kissed along my jawbone, frantically hammering his thick cock into me.

I could feel my release building, a beautiful heat spreading throughout my core. "So…fucking…close!" Gray murmured in my ear, the sound of his skin slapping mine ringing in my ears.

Mere moments before I reached my peak, I pressed my lips to Gray's. The small motion, this tiny display of affection, brought us to the edge and pushed us over. We cried out into each other's mouths, riding out our orgasms together.

**Well, there you have it folks. That's the end of this FanFiction. Hope you liked it! I'll be working on something new...sometime soon...i hope ^-^ leave a review to let me now what you guys think or to give me an idea for a new story.**

**See ya round!**

**~megzy4242**


End file.
